Flooding the Blanks
by Museless Fool
Summary: A random youma attack has left Makoto debilitated in a way the other senshi never expected, drastically changing the relationship with her best friend. Yuri.
1. Loss

Disclaimer : All characters included belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

If yuri or lesbian relationships offend you then please do yourself a favor and click that lovely little button indicating 'back'. Thank you very much. ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Loss

Kino Makoto adjusted the textbook laden backpack slung over her left shoulder as she ambled down the street. It was Thursday afternoon, which meant the usual study group was being held at Hikawa Shrine. Although they, meaning her friends, all went to different universities these days the habit of collective studying continued. Makoto considered the time together with her friends invaluable even if they were just doing schoolwork. Being with them comforted her because they had become her family. Any moment spent with them was time well spent in her opinion.

A car honked nearby and Makoto emerged from her musing as she approached an intersection, thinking perhaps she should pay attention to traffic. Catching sight of the short blue hair a half block away, a smile dawned on her lips. It had to be Ami, _Who else could be so immersed in a book while walking?_, she asked herself. An unrealized smirk settled onto her lips.

The brunette opened her mouth, intending to call out to the other woman before immediately deciding against it. Her pace quickened, her gait eliminating the distance between herself and Ami effortlessly due to her long legs. Not even half a minute and she was already behind the blue haired woman, so close she could reach out and touch her. _And did she ever want to touch_. Makoto's forehead wrinkled momentarily at the thought that flew past in her mind.

Shrugging that idea off she leaned close to Ami's ear, lowered her voice and whispered, "Whatcha readin'?"

Ami shrieked, startled and the book flew into the air as she spun around to confront her molester. A blur of mahogany hair coupled with a flash of amused emerald green eyes sent relief crashing through her. However, a little too late came a realization: the momentum from turning around so speedily was going to make her fall.

With trademark lightning reflexes Makoto caught the wayward book in her left hand and hastily wrapped her right arm around Ami's waist. Ami stood still, cheeks aflame, phthalo blue eyes wide at the sudden closeness of the taller woman, their bodies mashed together.

"Gotcha!" Makoto sung smugly before releasing Ami, "You almost pulled an Usagi there." She held out the book to the woman but not before sneaking a peek at the title emblazoned on the cover: The poetry of Robert Frost. It was not the first time she had seen Ami with her nose buried in this particular volume. She smiled and Ami returned the smile as she took the proffered book.

"You really startled me, Mako-chan!" Ami rebuked. The gentle smile she displayed at Makoto contradicted the stern words. The brunette grinned sheepishly as she rubbed her head, guilt blatantly apparent in the action.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Makoto chuckled. Ami followed suit, a delicate hand over her mouth as she laughed. They walked the rest of the way together while catching up on trivial things. Makoto did not care what the conversation was about, she felt happy and warm just being next to Ami and that was enough for her.

"Care to take a shortcut Mako-chan?" Ami suggested, pointing to the park they were passing. Makoto looked up and sure enough there was the park they usually frequented located near the shrine. She readily agreed. It _was_ a lovely spring afternoon after all and a walk through the area with Ami was a most welcome idea. Over the years, of all the senshi, Ami was the one she felt closest to. No matter how bad a day Makoto had the moment the other woman's gentle gaze and sweet smile fell upon her, Mako felt lighter, worries vanishing in a poof of smoke.

They strolled amicably through the burgeoning green of the park. Makoto shared an anecdote about Haruka and Michiru from the day before, encouraged by Ami's giggling throughout her amusing tale, "So Haruka has totally forgotten she has Michiru's bra hanging off one ear and is busy fighting with the vacuum cleaner. There's flour covering-"

A shrill scream cut the air nearby interrupting the story, the sound coming from somewhere behind them . Reaching for their henshin pens they whirled around. Makoto's eyes widened in shock as she saw how close the youma was. It would be upon Ami in a flash. Disregarding everything else she pushed Ami to the side and tackled the monster head on. They flew a few yards back, the youma appearing surprised at the attack. It quickly regained its equilibrium, fury echoing in the red eyes and powerful bone chilling scream. Makoto ducked as the youma's claw swiped at her, her body tense and ready to attack the beast. However, it anticipated her movements and caught her arm with its other claw. The speed of it shocked her, anger filling her as pain traveled up her arm.

"Mako-no!" She barely registered the scream before she heard the words "Mercury Power Make-up!" Relief filled her at the thought of Ami being able to transform into Sailor Mercury. She yanked her arm from the youma's grip with the intention of getting far enough away to transform as well but once again the quickness of the monster shocked her. It leapt onto her with hardened fists. She crumpled to the ground; rage on Mercury's face the last thing she noticed before darkness claimed her.

-x-x-x-

She felt relentless pain before she could even open her eyes. She must have made a sound because she heard a rustle of cloth and then a gentle voice softly calling out.

"Mako-chan?" She turned her head in the direction of the voice and flinched when the small movement intensified the agony in her head. The room she was in seemed comfortable and familiar, the lighting muted.

"Mako-?" The dulcet tone a near whisper came again along with a tender touch to her hand. She looked up at its owner, the short blue hair framing a concerned face with the bluest eyes, worry and relief lurking in their depths. Despite the pain she tried sitting up; the woman helping her up, ensuring she was comfortable. She tried to speak and found her mouth dry, no sound forthcoming. She was offered a glass of water and she gladly took it, about to drink deeply before the small hand stopped her again.

"Don't gulp, Mako-chan," The soft voice advised and she followed orders. The cool liquid washed over her parched tongue and throat, soothing on its way down. She handed the glass back, able to produce words now.

"W-what happened?" Her voice was hoarse, the sound of stepped on gravel.

"Don't you remember?" She started to shake her head and stopped midway, the pain excruciating. Her hand came up to touch her temple, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Here, drink these," She was given the glass again and two white pills. "They're painkillers, hopefully they'll help." A cool hand passed over her brow, brushing through the strands falling over her forehead.

"You didn't have time to transform after you tackled the youma. You gave me enough time but you couldn't get away and it-" The cool voice broke, emotion taking over as the speaker stopped mid-sentence in order to compose herself.

"Youma?" Her confusion was apparent in that one word. She asked one more question, need for an answer plaguing her since she awoke. "Who are you?"

* * *

Omake:

She asked one more question, need for an answer plaguing her since she awoke. "Who are you?"

The blue haired woman twirled around, suddenly she was clad in a blue gown and sparkly, translucent wings were seen emerging from her back. Waving a wand that seemed to appear from mid-air she answered, "Why-I'm your fairy godmother!"

* * *

A/N: While a short first chapter I felt this was a good place to break off. Yes, I know it's a dumb little cliffhanger but please bear with me.

Reviews would be great, any kind of feedback is always welcome.


	2. Confusion, Explanations, Guilt

The usual disclaimers apply: I do not own, and if lesbianism offends go away. Thanks in advance. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusion, Explanations, Guilt

"Who are you?" The words were delivered calmly, if a little confused.

An unpleasant feeling slithered up Ami's spine and crept around her neck before it settled into her brain. Distress and disbelief battled for control and it was reflected plainly on her face. The situation felt so surreal she felt for a second she was standing outside herself. For that moment she was just as confused as Makoto before a calm mask slid into place. _Panic all you want later,_ Ami told herself, _right now you have to take care of Mako_. Her lips drew into a placid smile as she looked into the questioning viridian eyes of her best friend. Her best friend who currently thought of her as a stranger.

"I'm Ami," she started, "There was some definite trauma to your head earlier today. I did some scans while you were unconscious and and the tests returned normal results." She licked her dry lips before she continued, "However, there's a possibility you may have amnesia. "

Deep silence invaded the room as Makoto absorbed this information.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Ami questioned carefully.

"I don't." There was an undertone of fright in the two words and it hurt Ami to see Makoto, usually so strong and unafraid looking frail and scared. She was about to speak when the door opened gingerly. Makoto and Ami both looked towards the entrance, noticing the rest of the inner senshi filling the doorway. Their eyes lit up as they saw Mako sitting up but a quick glance at Ami's face convinced them something was very wrong.

Ami beckoned them inside, not knowing if she was doing the right thing but doing it anyway. Minako and Rei stood silently, waiting for either Ami or Makoto to speak. Even the boisterous Usagi was subdued. By this point she had grasped the ability to read the atmosphere in any situation before jumping in.

"Is Luna or Artemis here?" Ami asked Usagi who shook her head, the twin blonde tails trailing behind her with the action. _Maybe that's a good thing_, Ami thought, _their presence could possibly confuse the situation further._

"Will someone say something?" Makoto growled, suddenly irate. "Who are these people anyway?" She gestured to the newcomers. Turning to Ami she exclaimed, "Are you even a doctor?"

They all blanched at the harsh tone coming from Makoto. Ami fought to get the words out.

"Please, I'll explain everything." She pleaded taking Mako's hand in her own. Mako looked down at the strangely familiar action by the woman. She sat back and waited for Ami.

"You're right. I'm not a doctor. Not yet anyway." She motioned to the three standing near the bed. "We're your friends. We all had plans to meet earlier today but something happened."

"Ami-" Rei piped up and Ami held up her hand causing the shrine maiden to pause.

"Considering the amount of information Mako is missing I believe it's safe to say she has amnesia. What I'm not certain of is how serious it is. All we can do is monitor her condition for the next few days." Four pairs of worried eyes looked at Makoto again. The woman was laying back, her eyelids drooping closed although she was obviously fighting to stay awake. Ami pointed to the door indicating to the rest they should wait outside. She intended on joining them before long.

Speaking softly, she adjusted Mako's pillows until she appeared comfortable. "You must be so tired, please rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She brushed the hair back from Makoto's forehead and at the touch Mako ceased struggling and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep right away. Ami stood over her, unaware she was crying until she felt teardrops on the hand that stroked Makoto's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Mako. So sorry." She swiped the tears away determined to hold onto her self-control before she spoke to the others.

-x-x-x-

Usagi, Rei and Minako were involved in a hushed, heated discussion that abruptly died when Ami exited the bedroom. They sat around the table in Makoto's living room and she joined them, feeling drained. Usagi noticed the tenseness in Ami and compassion oozed from her. They were all anxious about Makoto but she knew this had to be hurting Ami the most. Especially if she thought she was the one to blame for the brunette's condition. She squeezed Ami's shoulder lightly to convey the message that everything would be okay.

Once again Rei was the first one to address her in a low tone."Ami, we can't keep her here like this! We need to take her to a hospital." Her amaranthine eyes stared into Ami's, trying to appeal to her sensibilities. Minako looked on sympathetically but Ami could see the blonde stood with Rei on this argument.

The blue haired woman sat up straight, anger suddenly flowing into her body. "I did all the tests and scans myself and I trust my results. She's fine. The hospital will say the same thing and keep her there in a sterile environment." Her lips tightened, drawn into a straight fine line. "It's better if she's surrounded with the familiar. Like her home!" She glared at Rei, refusing to give in.

"She's not fine! She can't remember a damn thing!" Slamming her fist down on the table,the raven haired miko couldn't believe it. Ami should have been the first one to suggest they take Mako to a proper facility for treatment. Looking at Ami carefully, Rei noticed the usually cool woman appeared frantic below the surface. One little push and Ami would probably go right over the edge. The only thing holding her together right now was the indignation she saw in Ami's eyes and posture.

Mina spoke carefully, but without hesitation. "We have to do the right thing for Mako-chan."

"And how do we explain what happened to her? 'Oh doctor, we were out fighting a random youma when it happened? Here, have a gander at her bizarre physiological makeup while you're at it?'" The scornful manner in which this was spoken cowed Rei, but the miko refused to look away from the stormy depths. Mina's mouth hung open at the outburst but she quickly closed it. She could feel anxiety rolling off Rei in waves and she placed a hand on the hot-tempered woman's back to calm her.

"I suppose you agree with Rei and Mina?" Ami turned cold blue eyes on Usagi and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo almost shivered at the chill. They rarely experienced this side of Ami, so very different from the sweet and kind person. This Ami filled the room with guilt covered in a thin layer of rage and Usagi knew there was only one thing to do. She scooted around the table and pulled the woman into her arms. Ami resisted at first, her body stiff and unyielding.

"Ami," she whispered, "this isn't your fault. Please, believe me." She stroked the woman's back and gradually she could feel Ami's defenses melt before the trembling began. Tears followed on the coattails of the departing anger. Usagi whispered soothing words and employed calming touches while Rei and Mina could only look on in sorrow for their friend, tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

* * *

Omake:

Rei was the first one to address her in a low tone."Ami, we can't keep her here like this!" Her amaranthine eyes stared into Ami's, trying to appeal to her sensibilities.

"No!" Ami shouted, then pouted, her arms crossed. "I wanna keep her! I never had a pet before." She muttered, "I wanna feed her,bathe her, comb her pretty hair and play with her lots!"

Mina smiled delightedly,"Awww...here you can use this then!" She offered a collar to the blue haired woman. "Don't worry about giving it back, I have more at home."

* * *

A/N: Once again would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you! :)


	3. Darkness

Once again, the usual disclaimer: All characters belong to Takeuchi-sensei.

A/N: Thanks ringroad25 and Gear001 for your encouraging comments. :) Also thanks to those who are following the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness

_It seems like she's been walking for miles. She's not wearing any shoes but that isn't a problem. She has no idea where she's going or where she came from, the only thing that surrounds her is darkness. It has become her only companion. The kind of companion that is mute, swallowing every word she utters until all that remains is a deep, silent darkness that burrows through her ears into her brain. It leaves a sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that can't be avoided. To prevent herself from going mad she covers her ears while words and sounds, anything really, spews from her lips. It's frightening walking in the dark alone and she has never felt so scared or alone. _

_Gradually something changes. She feels a faint vibration under her bare feet. The ground is trembling beneath her and she can hear a sound. It's faint at first and she strains to hear it, forcing her ears to work, goddammit, because something is coming and she needs to know. She recognizes the sound of rushing water in the distance and it's coming closer. Louder, it sounds like thunder, a sound she knows inside and out, a welcome sound. Why does she know it? She's not quite sure. But that does not matter now._

_Before she can take a deep breath the water appears, closing in from all sides replacing the darkness. Somehow she's aware the temperature is freezing but she does not feel cold at all. The waves overtake her and she does not fight it, does not want to fight it. It soothes her fevered brain and body as it washes over her while she twists and turns with the tide. _

_In lieu of air, water works it way past her lips and into her nostrils, rushing down into her belly and lungs. Closing her eyes she drifts for what seems like forever, floating freely, carelessly. The sensation of cool fingers wrapping around her wrist makes her open her eyes. There is a silhouette above her, tugging upwards. The form is feminine, graceful. Comfort radiates from the mystery figure. They swim upwards; as they get closer to the surface features reveal themselves. _

_Short hair the color of turquoise weave sinuously above her. Sudden air bubbles surround and rush past her, heading for the surface. Despite the bubbles she makes out deep ocean blue eyes and an enigmatic smile. The identity of the figure is still a mystery but she has never been happier to see anyone than she is at this moment. A warm feeling, a mere prickle of light starts in her chest before eventually spreading through the rest of her body. Just before they break the surface the grip around her wrist tightens. A dash upwards, the light is bright, brighter than she ever imagined and it hurts her eyes. She shuts her eyes tightly, it's too much and not enough at the same time. _

Eyes open, she stared up at the ceiling for a moment. A feeling of disorientation trickles into her and panic takes over. Fear runs rampant in her veins and she thrashes around in the bed in an attempt to get up. She has no idea where she is, more importantly who she is and the lack of knowledge leaves her feeling unhinged. There is a huge yawning gap of darkness and without realizing it she is screaming at the top of her lungs.

-x-x-x-

It was five am Friday morning and Ami shifted around on the couch trying to find a comfortable position. She switched once again before she thinks that a sleepless night on an uncomfortable couch is small penance for what she has done to Makoto. The guilt is still in her, buried too deep for Usagi and her other friends to eliminate. Her atrocious behavior from last night returns to her and she is stricken with shame. She has never spoken to anyone like that before, how can she possibly face them again?

She went numb after the crying jag in Usagi's arms the previous night, barely paying attention anything her friends said. She insisted that they should go home, she would stay with Makoto and watch over her. They exchanged looks, doubt evident on their faces but she had finally convinced them to go. They assured they'd back first thing in the morning and she nodded wearily as she bid them goodnight. After they left she checked on Mako, ensuring the woman was sleeping peacefully before going to the closet to grab a blanket and extra pillow for the couch. Remembering her mother was off duty and would worry at Ami's absence, she called home.

After the initial greeting she came up with a lie explaining Mako was very sick and Ami was staying over to take care of her. She almost dropped the phone when the elder Mizuno suggested coming to Mako's apartment to take a look at the young woman. Her shoulders sagged in relief when the woman chuckled, stating Ami being there to take care of Mako was just as good. They kept the conversation short, Mizuno-Sensei being the sort of person who did not waste words. For once the young woman was glad her mother had such a trait.

Looking at her watch for the hundredth time since she settled onto the couch, Ami sighed heavily. Five minutes after five. Without warning her mind wandered over the scene in the park. Everything had been going so well, she was finally getting to spend time with Mako after a week. Every so often the green eyed woman had looked at her with a certain smile and Ami had felt her heart doing funny things. She wondered at the feeling but at the same time decided she would enjoy it, whatever it was. The afternoon sun cast long-legged shadows of the two of them. A cool breeze had sprung up, whipping through their hair and making the strands of Mako's locks dance, Ami recalled.

It was amazing how quickly everything went wrong. She hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings. It was because of her inattention Mako had stepped in between danger and herself. Makoto had been fast, the youma faster. She froze taking in the scene before finally realizing the taller woman needed her. Quickly transforming she screamed "Shine Aqua Illusion" trapping the youma in place. Venus and Mars appeared then. They faced the enemy, Venus calling out to Ami to take care of Makoto. She ran to the unconscious woman, paling as she took in wounds and shallow breathing. It was that moment she knew she was in love with Makoto and the epiphany left her shuddering.

She curled up on the couch, hugging the pillow to her midsection as tears came again. Ami was in love and Makoto was paying the price. She vowed then and there that Mako would never know. She wiped the tears away while thinking this time she will protect her no matter the cost. She jerked up when screaming erupted from Makoto's bedroom, the pillow she held went flying. At the woman's side in an instant, she wrapped her arms around the brunette while she tried to calm her down.

"Shhh...Mako-chan...It's okay. Everything will be okay." She reassured the tall girl as she cradled her head against her chest, stroking the brown hair. Makoto tried to pull away but the blue haired woman held tight and eventually the screaming died down, replaced by a low moaning that broke her heart. She sat on the bed and Makoto's hands clutched at her shirt. Eventually the brunette's breathing evened out, her eyelids drift close. The warm body coupled with the rhythm of the sleeping girl in her arms brings a sense of tranquility that's been missing in Ami. Sleep finally claimed her in the arms of the one she loves.

* * *

Reviews are most welcome. Thank you.

p.s. Is Ami being too angsty?


	4. Questions, Questions and more Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah blah...

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful feedback you provided! Because of this I try to challenge myself to bring you a better story. Anyway, we've(by that I mean 'me') interrupted the drama/angst to bring you a bit of fluff because lord knows I feel bad making these characters feel bad. On with the fluff!

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions, Questions and more Questions

The room was awash with sunlight when she woke again. The strange feeling of another body laying next to her was surprising but she stayed still. It was the blue haired woman from the night before. The one who called her Mako as she comforted her. She felt safe with this woman—Ami, and had no reason to disbelieve her. 'So that means I'm Mako,' she thought, 'Although it doesn't change anything. I still don't know a damn thing.' She sighed. Feeling like she was doing something she shouldn't be, Mako peered into the sleeping face of Ami.

Long blue lashes rested over the swell of cheekbones. Mako noticed the dried tear trail down Ami's cheeks and she felt something stir within her at the sight. Rapid movement under the closed lids followed by a sigh sounding suspiciously like "Mako" left her perplexed. Ami was dreaming about her? The green gaze dropped to plump, slightly parted lips that sighed her name and found she had a hard time dragging her eyes away. After some time her eyes trailed lower, taking in the delicate arch of Ami's neck and the fluttering pulse.

A curious thought arose, _Who is Ami really? And what does she mean to me?_ She carefully lifted a hand, paused for a moment and dropped it back at her side. _What the heck am I doing?_ Asking herself the question brought forth no answer. Mako felt Ami's body tense up beside her, no longer breathing. Shifting back, her eyes traveled up Ami's face and came across wide mortified blue eyes. The brunette's face suddenly felt uncomfortably hot, caught mid-inspection. "Uhh..." She gave, by way of explanation.

Ami scooted back, putting distance between them before she sat up, placing her feet on the floor. Mako sat up as well, recognizing the flight response in Ami and immediately set out to apologize. "I'm sorr-"

"It's fine," Ami said quickly, standing up. She adopted a clinical air before she came around the bed to Makoto's side. "How are you feeling today?"

Feeling a little slighted at Ami's abrupt change she answered without really thinking about the question. "I feel fine. Really well rested." Ami nodded, as she heard Mako's answer. It was true, all of the senshi were quick healers when it came to battle wounds. Of course she couldn't explain that to the woman sitting before her. It would only leave her with more questions, further complicating everything.

A loud growl interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see Makoto wearing an abashed expression, her hands over her stomach. Ami couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, a happy tinkling sound. Mako's face eased into a smile at Ami's openness and laughter. The bright light of day and Ami's presence left a good feeling in her. A hand was held out to Mako and she took it willingly, liking the feel of Ami's hand in hers.

"Let's have breakfast."

"Okay! By the way, where are we?" Mako asked as she got out of bed, "Is this your place?"

Ami had the good grace to look embarrassed. "It's your apartment."

"Really? Mine?" Mako took an appraising glance around the room. Nothing jumped out at her, although she noticed there were touches of the color green everywhere. "I...like green?"

Ami nodded. Mako asked another question, "What's my name?"

"Kino Makoto. We all call you Mako-chan."

"And your name?"

"Mizuno Ami."

"Ami-chan, then." Ami's heart squeezed when Makoto pronounced her name. "And the others from last night?"

"Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei and Aino Minako."

Mako opened her mouth to ask another question and Ami stopped her. "My apologies for interrupting you Mako-chan. But, would you prefer we sit down to eat and I'll answer all of your questions?"

Makoto gave her a bright toothy smile. "That sounds perfect, Ami-chan!"

-x-x-x-

Ami had a theory she wanted to test and Makoto beat her to it by suggesting she help with breakfast. After oohing and ahhing over the delightful kitchen and its appliances she quickly acquainted herself with everything including where the ingredients for meals were stored. They worked together seamlessly to create their meal, Ami amazed at how quickly Mako adapted to the kitchen. It had taken her a while to get used to everything in the other woman's kitchen. So this meant Mako had not forgotten her cooking skills, she figured. Which meant her procedural memory, such as her acquired skills were still intact.

Sneaking a look at the brunette's face she noticed happiness radiating from the woman with each task. She was so caught up in cooking Mako had not quite realized that she could, in fact, cook. Enjoying the easy peace of the kitchen, Ami set the table while Mako finished up. They sat down to breakfast which consisted of omelets, toast, orange juice, coffee and fresh strawberries. With an 'itadakimasu' they dug in.

The bliss on Mako's face from the first bite made Ami smile. She turned to Ami, "I can cook? I can cook!" Ami nodded, the childlike countenance of Mako leaving a bittersweet feeling in her bosom.

"Yes, you've always prepared wonderful meals, Mako-chan." Ami stated as she bit down on a strawberry. She noticed Makoto staring at her while she chewed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you've got a bit of..." Makoto pointed to the side of her mouth and Ami's cheeks pinked as she dabbed at the side of her mouth. She muttered a quiet thanks, her eyes lowered to her plate.

"So, what else can I do?" The taller girl asked before taking a bite of buttered toast.

Ami provided the answers easily and quickly. "You're excellent at martial arts. You're also great with sports...anything physical, really."

Mako wondered why Ami suddenly blushed again but did not ask. They ate in silence, both enjoying breakfast immensely. They had not eaten since the previous afternoon.

"So, Ami-chan..."

"Yes?"

"How old am I?"

"Twenty-one," answered Ami. She went on to recite, "Your birthday is December fifth, blood type O."

"How long have we been friends?"

"We've been friends, including Usagi, Mina and Rei since we were fourteen." Ami did a quick calculation without pausing, "so we've known each other for seven years."

"Do I have a special someone?" An unexpected shyness appeared in Mako as she asked. Ami observed she did not ask for a specific gender and mentally filed that away to ponder on a rainy day.

She shook her head no to answer the other woman's question, "You've dated here and there but there hasn't been anyone long term." Mako noticed Ami looked rather dejected while replying. She didn't want to see Ami looking sad so she switched to a different subject.

"Ami-chan, what happened to me yesterday?" At the stricken look on the girl's face Mako wished she hadn't spoken at all. But another feeling warred within her, the need to know how she ended in this state.

Ami's voice cracked when she tried to speak and she took a sip of juice before speaking, her thoughts flying as she tried to formulate a proper lie. "We were walking through the park in the afternoon on the way to Rei's. Someone hit on me and I politely said no but they refused take no for an answer. They were going to hit me but you stepped in ended up getting hurt." Ami wrung her hands in her lap, " Mako, I'm sorry! It's my fau-"

Mako listened to the story, something did not seem quite right, but she would have to address that later. She held up a hand at the woman who was looking teary-eyed. "Ami-chan, stop." The hard tone in Mako's voice could only mean one thing. The woman blamed her too. The tears were coming so hard she didn't see when Mako got up and came around the table. Strong arms encircled her, leaving her shocked.

"M-Mako—what are you doing?" Ami asked incredulously and Mako replied as honestly as she could.

"I don't want to see you looking so sad. It sounds like it was an accident and I don't want you beating yourself up over it." She held the blue haired woman at arms length giving her an almost stern look before she wiped Ami's tears away with a thumb. "Okay?"

The smaller woman nodded silently and Mako pulled her into her arms again. She stroked Ami's back, the warmth of the woman in her arms felt wonderful. She looked down and Ami looked up at that moment, her eyes bluer than anything Mako had ever seen. They stared at each other, faces drifting closer. They weren't sure what happened but a loud slam had them jumping apart as if they had been holding onto hot coals. Their faces burned with identical blushes and Makoto muttered something about taking a shower while Ami nodded.

'What the heck was that?,' Mako asked herself as she scurried into the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Ami behind.

* * *

Omake:

Her eyes traveled up Ami's face and came across wide blue eyes. The brunette's face suddenly felt uncomfortably hot, caught mid-inspection. "Uhh..." She gave, by way of explanation.

Ami sighed in a frustrated manner, "Why didn't you go lower?" She stalked out of the room but not before Mako heard, "Dammit and I wore my best underwear too!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I do hope this chapter was enjoyable. Reviews are loved.


	5. Conversations Under the Stars

Disclaimers: All characters property of Takeuchi-sensei.

A/N: Added omake to chapters 1,2,4 and 5. Will also include in future chapters. Thanks everyone, for the favorites, story alerts and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Conversations Under the Stars 

It was Friday evening and Makoto stood outside on her balcony. The sun was setting accompanied by spectacular colors-oranges, golds and streaks of red. It was almost like a painting she thought. The air was starting to get cooler especially since the sun was bidding goodnight and she shivered, rubbing her hands along her biceps once before they stilled into that position across her chest. Body language experts would have deemed her defensive with that particular posture. She heard the slide of the door opening and closing behind her followed by soft footsteps.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded without looking at the speaker, not wanting to miss a thing. They stood in silence until the the stars started to appear, one by one. Mako wished she was sharing this moment with Ami and was surprised to hear her thought spoken out loud.

"You wanted to see this with Ami, didn't you?" Stunned, she turned to Minako.

"How did you know?" She placed her hands on the rails of the balcony and looked back up into the sky.

_Heh, I'm not called the Senshi of Love for nothin'._ Giggling internally, Mina shrugged before answering out loud, "Just a feeling." Her lips turned up in a smug smile, teasing, "You might have forgotten about us but we're still your friends, y'know."

Mako chuckled. "You're right." Once her amusement abated she cast a serious look at Mina. "Was there...something going on with me and Ami? Before all this happened?"

The blonde smiled elegantly at Mako. "Not really." The brunette deflated at those two words and Minako hurried to explain, "But, you two were so close we expected to see it happen any day."

"Oh..._Oh!_"

A blush fixed itself onto Makoto's face and Mina smiled again, kindly. Silence stretched between them, absorbing the minutes until Mina broke it.

"How are you holding up?"

"Still confused. But okay I guess. It's so strange. I remember how to do certain things but I don't remember anyone, or my life for that matter. I keep feeling like there's something out there, waiting to consume me." She recalled a vague dream from the night before. "I think if I didn't have friends like you guys I'd be in a terrible place right now."

Mina placed hand on Mako's shoulder, the gesture reassuring in a way words could not provide. "We'll find a way to get you back. I promise. Especially with our little resident genius around."

Makoto blinked through unexpected tears, a smile centered on her lips.

"I think I'm going to go back in." The blonde took one last look at the stars. "Coming?"

"Not yet," replied Mako. "I want to enjoy the night air a little longer."

"Okay." Mina paused at the door, "Oh, Ami will be here soon."

Makoto turned to look at the cheerful girl then. "Thanks. And thanks for keeping me company today too. All of you."

Shaking her head Minako stated, "You would have done the same thing for any one of us." With a swish of blonde hair and a smile she was gone. Mako was left with the stars and noises of the city, the day replaying itself in her head.

-x-x-x-

The others had arrived while she was still in the shower. She felt bad about leaving Ami and running away but she didn't have anywhere else to go and the shower seemed the best excuse at the time. It didn't matter what she was feeling but she had almost kissed her best friend. She trusted Ami to tell the truth. If they were even romantically involved she believed the woman would have mentioned it to her instead of beating around the bush. She sighed as she turned off the water. Hearing more than one voice in the living room she recalled Ami saying something about the others coming back in the morning.

She tried to get dressed quickly but the moment Mako opened the closet a sensation of shopping in a brand new store fell over her. All of the clothes were unfamiliar but she found they were things she would not mind wearing. Going through her underwear drawer she came across a black lacy concoction that was barely there. She dropped it quickly, her cheeks ablaze. _I wear something like that?_ Refusing to think about it she picked a rather sedate pair of undergarments followed by jeans and a pale pink button down shirt.

The others looked pleased to see her when she entered the living room. They wore friendly smiles and introduced themselves. She glanced at Ami who stood nearby awkwardly, the blue haired woman explained she had to head home and to school before returning later at night. Mako felt sad she was going, the sentiment reflected on her face unconsciously.

"Aww don't look like that! You're going to give the rest of us a complex." Minako said, smacking Mako on the back in an affectionate if somewhat painful manner.

The rest of the day was a blur to Mako. At first she felt like she was being babysat but then somehow she was hauled into the cadence of the three women while they took her various places around the city. Taking her to favorite hangouts and familiar places, they hoped to jog the taller girl's memory. It had been Ami's suggestion they do so and they agreed. She had also filled them in on the cover story and they all took pains not to mention anything about the incident unless Mako asked directly. Luckily she did not.

She was introduced to even more people: Mamoru, Usagi's fiance, a tall, good-looking man with dark hair, and three women along with a somber yet sweet young girl named Hotaru. Haruka was tall, blonde, and debonair; the aqua haired woman at her side elegant and effeminate as Haruka was masculine. The one called Setsuna appeared austere but her manners immediately put Makoto at ease. She didn't know she had that many friends and it made her happy. But it had also been a tiring day.

She sighed, her chin resting on top of her hands that lay flat along the balcony rails.

"Exhausted?" A genial voice asked, "Those three will definitely do it." A soft giggle followed as Ami came over to stand next to Makoto.

Mako smiled while straightening up, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"So you could miss out on the experience all over again?" The awkwardness from the morning had evaporated. Right now they were just two people in buoyant spirits, thrilled to be next to each other.

"Here I was thinking you were sweet. Maybe you're a sadist under that cute little facade?" Mako casually brushed her hand through Ami's hair. The smaller woman suddenly felt extremely hot.

-x-x-x-

"My my," Mina drawled as she peeked through the glass onto the balcony, "Those two are getting along very well."

"I want to see!" Usagi squealed as she inadvertently elbowed Mina and Rei aside.

"Dammit, meat-ball head, move your elbow!" Rei tossed out Usagi's old nickname in return of the elbow in her side. She didn't want to admit it but it irked her that she wasn't able to see what was happening outside. They groaned in unison when their communicators beeped.

Luna appeared on screen, "There's a problem. We need all of you here now!"

* * *

Omake:

Luna appeared on screen, "There's a problem. We're all out of sardines!"

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	6. Suspicion

The usual disclaimers...blah blah...

A/N: An apology beforehand, dear reader. I'm terrible at battle scenes which is why I thought if it would be best that I wasn't particularly in-depth in that scene. Those of you who were expecting action, so sorry!

* * *

Chapter 6: Suspicion

Makoto frowned as she tossed some yellow peppers into the stir fry she was preparing. Something didn't add up and she figured it was time to sit down and think. One moment her apartment was filled with her friends' laughter and the next they were gone. First Mina and Rei had taken off, the latter quickly apologizing stating it was a family emergency. They weren't the only ones, Ami had been acting differently too. The four girls exchanged looks just before leaving, silently communicating to each other when they thought Mako's attention was elsewhere. Even Usagi who had been the most relaxed suddenly had an air of urgency about her. Ami had looked at the blonde before nodding. Mako couldn't take it anymore.

"Ami, Usagi, what's going on? You're all being weird." Mako demanded an answer while trying to stay calm.

Usagi had stepped up and laid a hand on her arm, as if to assuage her. True, it had helped somewhat but it didn't make the tenseness in the air vanish.

"Mako-chan, there's a lot of things we need to explain to you. Now is a really bad time to go into it though. I promise we'll be back." Mako had glanced at the other woman and Ami nodded, her face pale and drawn.

"What? What is it?" The brunette suddenly felt herself pitched into a state of frenzy, she needed to do something but didn't know what.

"We can't get into that now Mako. I'm sorry, I'll be back later tonight." It was Ami who spoke, determination and coolness dripping from each word. It left Mako feeling as if she had been thrown into a pool of freezing water. The blue haired woman turned to Usagi. "We can't wait any longer." Ami had given Mako one more look, her expression bleak.

They walked out the door and Mako experienced a sense of loss so keen she couldn't move. It didn't feel like they were going to come back at all. What kind of secret were they keeping from her that they couldn't tell her in the first place? Obviously they felt it was something they couldn't trust her with, Mako thought bitterly. And so she had thrown herself into a whirlwind of activity, thinking it was best she kept her mind off of it instead of worrying and doubting. She cleaned up the living room and washed all the dishes. She started to pace once the dishes were done and decided to cook something for Ami when the smaller woman came back. Where did she go, anyway?

The scent of something burning registered in her brain and she looked down. Cursing, she grabbed the skillet off the stove and threw it into the sink. The stir fry was very much inedible, it could not even qualify as food anymore. Turning off the stove and whipping off her apron she strode into her bedroom. Opening and closing drawers she finally found what she was looking for and changed quickly. She didn't think about anything, she just knew she had to move, had to do something to dispel this wild feeling inside.

Mako started to run the moment her feet hit the ground. She let her body set the pace, animal-like grace settling onto her figure as she ran. Breathing easily, the cool air of the night entered her lungs as her muscles stretched taut with exertion. _This feels good_, Makoto thought, _Ami did say I was good at physical stuff_. Ami again. No matter what she was doing, her thoughts always came back to Ami. It was more than obvious to Makoto she was attracted to the the blue haired woman.

"Wait a minute," skidding to a stop, Mako's eyes widened then narrowed. "She said I was good with physical stuff...good at martial arts." Doubt crept in, Ami's story of the incident ringing false with each second that ticked by. "Let's say...if I'm so good at it, how come I couldn't take care of the guy who attacked Ami?" Her feet did not like being idle for long, she picked up the pace again. "I was beaten so badly that I can't remember a thing." Brow furrowed. "Beaten..."

"...but I don't feel any kind of pain and it was only yesterday..." Footsteps slowing, Makoto paused. "Where are my injuries?" Making her decision she turned around in the direction she came from, running faster than before.

-x-x-x-

They ran along the sidewalk, Ami glancing at Usagi worriedly, "How are we going to explain all of this to her?" The idea that Makoto would hate her after explaining the truth troubled the woman greatly. She did not want the brunette to think of her as a liar or as someone she could not trust. Usagi paused for breath, about to answer when a low-slung sports car pulled up beside them.

"You two, get in." An almost masculine voice commanded from the driver side, and they tumbled into the back seat of the vehicle.

"Thanks Haruka-san, Michiru-san." Ami offered her gratitude.

"Thank me later. Hold onto something." Stepping on the accelerator, the car peeled off before Haruka finished her sentence. The two younger women were thrown back into their seats as they sped along, the blonde masterfully controlling the vehicle with deft movements. Arriving at the scene, they saw other senshi already transformed and in the midst of battle. Calling out their transformation phrases they joined the others for the ugly fight ahead.

Sailor Mars, Venus, Pluto and Saturn were fending off four youmas and the arrival of the others evened the odds. Ami was shocked, she didn't think there would be this many when Luna had alerted everyone. Going to work right away she turned on her visor, seeking weaknesses that could be exploited. Engaged in battle, no one noticed when dark clouds appeared, obstructing the starry sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, forbidding and foreboding.

* * *

Omake 1:

Her feet did not like being idle for long, she picked up the pace again. "I was beaten so badly that I can't remember a thing." Brow furrowed. "Beaten..."

Makoto suddenly had a craving for scrambled eggs.

Omake 2:

Engaged in batter, no one noticed when the baking pans disappeared.

A/N: Yes...the omake bits are just plain silly...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will be updating soon.


	7. Storm and Flood

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Naoko Takeuchi does.

A/N: Apologies once again. I promised to update soon and ended up taking a couple of days. That nasty bug going around got ahold of me and coupled with work I was rendered incapacitated. Actually I really couldn't focus. Anyway, here's chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7: Storm and Flood

"Where is Sailor Jupiter?" The furry adviser to the inner senshi asked tersely.

"Luna, where have you been for the past two days?" Sailor Moon approached the dark cat, a crescent moon prominently displayed on what would be considered the feline's forehead.

The youmas were vanquished, the exhausted Sailor Senshi stood around in a semi-circle. It had not been the first time Luna and Artemis picked up and left without word only to return eventually with information regarding their enemies. However, it was the first time they were absent while a Senshi was incapacitated. The others waited, if Luna had been gone for days it meant she had important news to share.

"I do have some crucial information regarding the youmas. We'll have a meeting about this at a later date. With _everyone_ here." She made sure to stress the particular point. "Now, will someone explain to me why we're missing a Senshi?"

Sailor Venus took her role seriously as leader of the inner senshi, it was her obligation to disclose the current matter; she stepped forth and informed Luna and Artemis on the previous incident. The dark cat listened, quietly absorbing the report Venus presented.

Facing Sailor Pluto, Luna nodded to the Guardian of Time, awaiting an answer to the unspoken question.

"I went to the gates immediately after I was informed and I saw no anomalies in the time-line. I believe this means the problem is going to resolve itself soon." At the older woman's words everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mercury was especially happy to receive such news although it didn't alleviate the worry she felt at leaving Makoto by herself tonight.

Luna nodded to the group again, "All right, we'll reconvene at a later time. Mercury, do you think you can hold off the explanation until tomorrow?"

The blue haired woman nodded and answered in the affirmative. Her reply to Luna was confident but on the inside uncertainty bloomed. Makoto's mood when they left had been less than stellar.

Lightening forked the sky and thunder boomed overhead. They departed quickly, returning to their respective homes. On the way there the sky broke open; a downpour so heavy it reduced visibility except for a few feet. Ami, was getting a ride back to Makoto's place from Haruka when she looked out the window – it was a magnificent storm. She thought of a certain brunette and shivered, unable to decipher whether it was out of dread...or desire. Perhaps a mixture of both.

-x-x-x-

Ami stood at the front door of Makoto's apartment. She could do this, had to do this because Luna left her no other choice. _Don't blame Luna, you're just as much at fault._ The inner voice taunted her. She didn't want to face Makoto alone for multiple reasons. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, gently calling out to the taller woman.

"Mako-chan?"

The living room was dark and Ami frowned. A flash of lighting illuminated the dark room and in that moment she saw a silhouette outlined against the glass doors leading to the balcony. She could easily recognize the figure, it haunted her dreams lately.

"Mako, what are you doing in the dark?" She flicked the switched beside her and the room ignited vividly. Taking her shoes off she stepped further into the room, treading softly. The tall woman turned and Ami drew in her breath. Light had conquered dark and so the furious expression on Makoto's face was very evident under the fluorescent lamps. She stalked toward Ami, stopping close enough that the smaller woman could practically feel the hostility seeping off the other woman. She backed up a step and Makoto followed.

"Who are you really?" The blue haired woman winced as Makoto grabbed her wrists, demanding an answer roughly.

"Are you even my friend?"

"Mako-" She stared into beautiful wild green eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Answer me goddammit!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm your friend!" Ami shouted back while trying to twist her wrists from Makoto's grip. The taller woman could easily hurt her but she wasn't afraid. She wanted to put some space in between them.

Makoto leaned close, her eyes almost glowing as she glared down at the other woman. "Then why did you lie? There was no guy-was there?"

"There was something..." Ami couldn't finish the sentence, did not know how. She looked down.

"You're lying! I checked my entire body. I couldn't find a single bruise!" Makoto growled. She moved forward and Ami stepped back in order to keep some distance between their bodies. They kept up the savage almost-dance of theirs until Ami felt her back hit the wall. There was nowhere else to go. She looked into the stormy eyes staring down into her own.

Mako leaned her head close, the feral look in her eyes made Ami tremble. _Oh please Mako, don't come any closer._ She prayed silently, hoping whatever force could be appealed to would swoop down and calm Makoto. Every time the woman claimed she was lying it pierced Ami's skin, rending tissue on its way to her heart. Her body was having contradictory reactions; this Mako was tearing her apart on her quest for truth. What the brunette did not realize was the affect she had of being so close to Ami.

The small woman closed her eyes, she could not bear to look at the gorgeously wild sight in front of her. "I can explain," she whispered, "Please." She tugged her arms hoping for liberty once again.

"Will you explain everything?" Mako's voice was low and close. Ami could feel the brunette's breath almost caressing her skin, was intensely aware of the strong fingers wrapped around her wrists. "Another lie to cover the others?" Her voice could almost be called seductive.

"Was this a lie too?" Mako whispered as her head dipped. Warm lips met Ami's and the fight within her halted. She was being kissed so gently, a feathery tickle on her lips. She gasped and Makoto found the response she was waiting for. Deepening the kiss, her tongue slowly entered past the smaller woman's parted lips. She tentatively touched Ami's tongue with her own and was surprised when she felt a response followed by the arching of Ami's body into hers. She pressed her body against the other woman, letting go of her wrists to touch the sides of her face instead.

Ami moaned then she froze as she realized what was happening. Bracing her hands against Makoto's chest she pushed the woman away from her. Makoto stumbled back, tripped and landed on her rear. She looked up in confusion at Ami, the blue haired woman's eyes wide and tears trailed down her stunned face.

Ami came to her senses while Makoto sat on the floor. The urge to run was strong and she did not deny it, instead she bolted for the door. She was soaked immediately in the torrential rain, the drops stinging as they descended from the sky.

"Ami-" Makoto voice was too quiet, far too quiet to reach Ami's ears. Her lips still tingled from kissing the other woman, and there was a strange feeling within her. A rumbling and rushing she couldn't explain if she tried. A loud crack of thunder echoed above, lightening flashed and the lights went out.

Sobs emerged from the darkness. "Ami-oh my god, Ami—What have I done?"

* * *

Omake:

Sobs emerged from the darkness: _"Stellaaaaaaa!_"

_Enter Blanche Dubois, stage right_: Don't you mean, Ami?

_Makoto stops shouting, turns to Blanche:_ Oh, crap you're right! Thanks Blanche!

How many of you can guess that reference? ;)


	8. The Wisdom of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing! Well except for my few worldly possessions.

A/N: I hope this chapter does not disappoint. I'm still somewhat sick but I thought I should try and give an update. After this there will only be two or three more chapters.

Thank you new readers: Hobbes the Cat, Raigeki and Knoto for the encouraging comments. And thanks to the older readers, Gear001, ringroad25 and KinoAG. And MAJOR thanks to my friends who stopped by to read and anonymously review. lol.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wisdom of Friends 

Ami ran without seeing, pelted by heavy drops of rain which combined with her tears. Forging trails, they dropped until Ami couldn't tell the difference between the salty streams and rainwater. Her lips burned, the sensation of Makoto's lips on hers refusing to go away. Did Makoto really feel that way about her? Had she been wrong in assuming it was her overactive imagination that read into every little gesture from the green eyed woman? She had to be wrong, the kiss between them was very real. Ami remembered the taste of Makoto's mouth and the way she had immediately pressed her body to the taller woman's. She ruthlessly pushed the memory aside, mortification washing through her. Yes, she felt shame. But confusion pushed itself into the seat of this game of King of the Castle, brushing aside humiliation in order to pave way for chaos inside her.

Lightning flashed again, lighting up the sky. Her heart pounded in her chest indicating how far she had run in the storm. Finally aware of the rain she stared around her, trying to decipher her exact location. The lashing rain made it near impossible until another flash of lightning illuminated a torii and long rows of steps she easily recognized. "Hikawa Shrine!" She gasped to herself. Climbing the steps, she braced herself for the conversation she was about to have with Rei.

-x-x-x-

A loud knocking on the door tore busy lips and bodies apart. "Shhh!" Rei warned as the knocks came again.

"Who is it?" The shrine maiden called out with an unsteady voice.

A muffled reply of "Ami," sent Rei's eyebrows shooting up. She straightened her clothing and whispered, "Hide!"

"What?" An indignant hiss came back.

Rei scowled, "Go!"

Muttering followed along with the rustle of clothing. "You owe me for this!"

"Rei?" Ami's voice coming from outside was uncertain.

"Shut up!" Rei whispered fiercely before answering, "I'm coming!"

Rei slid the door open with one hand while tugging her shirt down over her waist with the other. Ami noted the miko's clothing appeared rumpled, her hair in a disheveled state and her face was red. She forgot about her own condition for a moment and blurted out the first thing that came to mind upon seeing Rei.

"Are you okay?"

Rei could only gape at her. This question was coming from someone who had obviously wandered around in the rain. Ami was soaked to the skin and her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

"Oh Ami! What happened to you? Come inside!" The shrine maiden immediately picked out some dry clothing for the other woman to change into while Ami stepped into the room meekly and closed the door.

"I-I'm really sorry for coming so late. I-I don't know what else to-" Her hands came up to her face and she sobbed into them. Rei wrapped her arms around the soaked woman. Petting Ami's hair and back she waited for the crying to subside before making the other woman change into dry clothing.

"I'm going to make some tea. Stay here." The miko said as she slid the door open and disappeared out of sight.

Ami took the time alone to dry her hair with a towel the raven haired woman provided and to compose herself. Uncertainty plagued her, thinking perhaps coming to Rei at a time like this was a bad idea. Feeling guilty at disturbing her friend's rest so late she contemplated leaving but nixed the idea. Leaving right after she disturbed Rei was the height of rudeness and she desperately wanted to speak with someone about what happened between herself and Makoto.

Rei appeared with a teapot and cups. Ami took a cup gratefully and sipped, trying to enjoy the warmth of the mixture if nothing else. Rei sat patiently and waited for Ami to begin. Ami closed her eyes and sighed, _I can only prolong so much._

She began to speak, going back to Thursday afternoon before the youma attacked. She made sure to include her happy thoughts of being with Mako, the epiphany that struck her as she witnessed the brunette laying helplessly on the ground. The vow followed, the vow to protect Mako from everything including herself. She spilled the uncertainty and fear of being around the tall woman. Lastly she mentioned the catastrophe that occurred when she returned to the brunette's apartment not so long ago.

Rei listened without judgment, not once did she interrupt Ami's tale. Whenever Ami paused, Rei nodded encouragement for the woman to continue. After relating the events of the night the short haired woman sat quietly. The tea was now cold and she grimaced when she automatically took a sip.

Rei broke the silence first. "So...You're in love with Mako-chan?"

Ami nodded.

"But you can't be with her is what you're saying?"

"No. Yes-I don't know!"

Rei eyed the woman sitting across from her. Ami was incredibly smart but she was being rather dense at the moment Rei thought. "You know Ami, you're not being fair to yourself or Mako-chan right now."

Blue brows crinkled in confusion.

"Just be honest with yourself. In her own way Mako-chan is, but she also has a lot to deal with considering she's missing her past. She sees everyone being cryptic and no one is providing answers, especially the person she really wants to be close to. She likes us but you're the only one she feels safe with." Rei looked at Ami with compassion as she spoke. "You have to let go of any guilt you feel, Mako has already forgiven you."

A light of understanding seem to dawn in blue eyes. "I have to go back."

"I'll go with you if you like," Rei offered. There was a thud following her offer which Rei hoped Ami did not hear.

Ami stood up and so did the miko, she came around and gave the raven haired woman a hug. "No, thank you. It's best if I go alone."

Gesturing towards the rain,Rei asked, "Do you want to call a taxi? It's ridiculous out there."

"No, I'll take my chances, it will be faster to walk. May I borrow an umbrella?"

"Okay. Please be safe." They hugged once more before Ami left. Rei watched her friend walk away and sighed heavily. A closet door slid open and a blonde head popped out from between extra blankets.

"Pwah! I thought I was going to run out of air in there!"

Rei turned around and looked at her girlfriend. Who was still half dressed and appeared completely disarrayed. She gave a small laugh at the picture Mina presented. Mina mock scowled, her hands on her hips.

"What a great way to treat your girlfriend. First you push me in the closet and now you laugh at me!"

Rei laughed louder at the unintended pun and Mina repeated the words she said in her head. She chuckled as well, stepping up to Rei and slipping her arms around the woman.

"Are those two going to be okay?" Mina asked, concern coloring her words.

"Yes, I think so." Rei placed a light kiss on Mina's cheek before leaning into the blonde's embrace, hoping she did the right thing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no omake today. I'm a little too out of it to be witty...or anything like that.


	9. Yearning for Sunlight

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 9: Yearning for Sunlight

Makoto had no way of knowing how long she stayed on the floor in the dark. The only thing she understood was that Ami was gone. _And really, who could blame her after the way I acted?_ she thought bitterly. She let her frustration and temper get the better of her, instead of approaching Ami calmly. A laugh worked its way loose, a discordant, bitter sound devoid of any mirth. First she threatened Ami and then forced herself on the other woman. _No wonder she ran, after such charming behavior who'd want to be next to you?_ The scorn and derision ran deep but could not erase the tingling of her lips.

Picking herself up off the floor she went to the open door, flashes of lightning showing her the way. A small hope within her burned, perhaps Ami had not left after all. She stared at each shadow but could not make out a thing.

"Ami?" she called out softly, and thunder rolled right over her voice. Sighing, she closed the door and felt her way back to the kitchen, with the hope of finding either candles or a flashlight. There was no way for her to know when the electricity would be back on. She allowed herself the fleeting thought of searching for Ami but squelched it, the woman could have been anywhere. Besides, from the way Ami reacted it was best not to chase her.

She found a few candles and matches by pure luck in the first drawer she opened. She guessed her old self had planned for times like this._ Guess you're not always an idiot_, a small voice within her snickered meanly. The self loathing had found and wrapped its arms around her securely and Makoto did not hold it at bay. Making her way to the couch she sat and pulled her legs up into the circle of her arms, chin resting over her knees. Eventually her posture relaxed and her breathing found the rhythm of sleep.

-x-x-x-

_She wanders in the impossible darkness. She remembers this place, had been here once before but she cannot recall what happens next. The loneliness overwhelms her, inside and out, mimicking the inky blackness that surrounds her. Silence eats away at her, it's almost a tangible substance that creeps into her ears, nostrils, and between her lips. The sick feeling in her lower belly gives her pause and she waits a moment in order to stop the feeling, to regain herself. A hundred or thousand, no, an infinite number of years accompany her in this nebulous universe of nonexistence. _

_A far-off noise, a sudden rustle of things in the dark. A voice is calling for her. "Mako-chan!" It bounces and echoes before being eaten by the pitch-black in which she resides. She hears it once more before the sound of rushing water takes over. Rumbling, roaring, imposing and she is swept along like a piece of flotsam in the waves. A vague memory of floating in this manner returns and she holds onto it,trying to make it stick in that great empty space where she remembers nothing. She floats effortlessly before she realizes she's heading down into the cool depths. The depths of the ocean? She has no clue. She lands gently on her back laid out on a humongous lawn of sand and seaweed the color of turquoise. She blinks, it's the only color that stands out in the dark, it practically glows. _

_The slow pulsing glow of the shifting seaweed reminds her of something she has seen before. Closing her eyes she tries to think and her eyes pop open when a sensation of a million soft fingers brush against her. Bubbles encompass her on a race to the surface and the sensation reminds her that it has happened before. She remembers deep blue eyes and a mysterious smile; both accompanied by turquoise strands of hair dancing underneath the waves._

_She contemplates laying in the sand, lolling between the undulating seaweed forever. Pushing away the thought, blue eyes, cool fingers and sunlight beckon her and she moves on her own, finally. The water around her seems to vibrate and the distance to the surface seems farther than ever but she keeps going. She's determined now to regain whatever she has lost and the blue eyes have the answer, she just knows it. Tiny rays of light finally appear around her and a surge of happiness gives her the energy to keep going up, up, up._

_Her chest hurts, her legs and arms ache with exertion but she perseveres. Almost there, she thinks to herself, just a little bit more. The light is bright all around her and she squints to prevent it from hurting her, she's so close! Just before she breaks the surface a wall cracks, breaks within her. Like a flood, her memories wash over her, reaching into the dark blank places and filling her up. Every glorious, horrid, terrifying, lovely, and beautiful thing she has ever experienced is back. Her tears flow freely as she treads water, blinking in the sunlight that now covers her face, shoulders and upper chest. Everything is so bright!_

_Ami-Oh Ami! _

"_Mako-chan." The whisper of her name is carried on a breeze and she smiles. _

Makoto's eyes open slowly. Someone is leaning over her, finally able to focus she sees it's Ami, blue hair matted and wet, eyes filled with worry and some other emotion she can't quite name.

"Ami!" The brunette sat up quickly, pulling the surprised woman into her arms. "Ami, I'm sorry!" She tightens her hold around the woman and is relieved when Ami does the same, letting out a shaky breath before burying her face in crook of Makoto's neck.

* * *

A/N: Apologies are in order:1 - No omake for this chapter either...most likely I will return with one at a later date. 2- This was a shorter chapter than the others(as if the others aren't short to begin with).

I do hope that many of you, or all of you don't find this chapter a lame cop-out. When I originally planned this story Makoto regains her memory after a kiss with Ami but things sort of deviated as I kept writing. I thought it was fitting this way because Makoto uses her own power to help herself. I'd love to hear your feedback about this. Anyway, even though Makoto is back it doesn't mean the story is quite over yet, there will be plenty of fluff and explanations.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Hearts Laid Bare

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Takeuchi-Sensei. If two women together offends you then this story is not for you.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for such positive feedback on the last chapter! This chapter was really hard to write and it took me a while to get started. I do hope it passes muster.

Reader Marz, since I am not able to respond to your review personally – Thank you, it makes me happy that you felt that way about Makoto. Yes, it is something that suits her very well! Thank you so much for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Hearts Laid Bare

"Ami!" The brunette sat up quickly, pulling the surprised woman into her arms. "Ami, I'm sorry!" She tightened her hold around the woman and felt relieved when Ami did the same, letting out a shaky breath before burying her face in crook of Makoto's neck.

The storm's intensity outside had decreased somewhat but the power was still out in the apartment. The candles Makoto previously lit barely made a dent in the darkness that enveloped them. Ami, by varying degrees became hyper-aware of her surroundings. Makoto's arms around her combined with taller woman's scent and warmth provided a bit of tranquility. The danger of attraction was still very evident but the smaller woman was determined to push it aside for now. She shivered suddenly, and it occurred to both of them that Ami's clothing was damp. Makoto peered at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You're going to get sick wearing those clothes!" Mako exclaimed, then offered, "I'll draw you a bath." Ami began to shake her head in protest but Makoto stilled her with a featherlight touch on her lips.

Her cheeks flushed, her face felt hot at the gentle touch from the brunette. "Okay," she agreed after a moment's hesitation. Makoto stood up, took one of the candles and stepped away into the darkness with a familiarity that Ami failed to notice.

The distance physically widened between them and they both knew eventually they would have to speak about what happened earlier but neither were quite ready to face the elephant in the room. Ami wrung her hands together nervously. Despite feeling relaxed a moment ago,a tension has sprung up and she doubted it would go away even with a hot bath. But she came back to talk to Makoto and talk they would. She assumed Mako left the bathroom door open because she could hear the sound of water as it filled the tub.

Makoto came back to the living room not long after. "I left the candle in there so you can see. I also laid out some dry clothes for you."

Ami smiled wryly and Makoto barely caught the expression. "What's so funny?"

"It seems everyone is offering me clothes tonight."

"Well I hope it's the last time for the night. I'm really glad you came back." Makoto smiled warmly at Ami and the blush renewed itself on the smaller woman's face. "Will you be able to manage?" She gestured towards the dark hallway leading to the bathroom and Ami nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Makoto smiled, a mischievous light in her green eyes and Ami blinked, realizing she was still standing there when she should have been long gone. Her cheeks on fire, the smaller woman hurriedly left the room. The brunette smiled to herself, _Ami is so cute!_ Now that Makoto thought about it, she had always felt the other woman was incredibly attractive. Sighing, her thoughts turned to the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything about her recovered memory. She'd also have to address her behavior that made Ami run in the first place.

Ami's soft plump lips under hers and the feelings they evoked rose unbidden. She wanted that sensation again but didn't think it might ever happen considering the way Ami had reacted. At this point Mako knew she wanted Ami more than a friend, she wanted her as her lover. Someone she came home to at the end of the day because Ami was the one who made her feel at home. Usagi might be her princess, but Ami was her heart. Ami was her light and she would do anything for her. Melancholy filled her, the other woman might not want her the same way but perhaps they could still be the best of friends.

It had been a while since Ami left to bathe but there had been no sound from that direction since then. Approaching the closed door she rapped lightly. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Ah, yes!" Came a muffled reply along with the sound of a small splash of water.

"Okay." Turning to leave she was surprised when Ami's soft voice reached her again.

"M-Mako-chan?"

Makoto paused, "Yes, Ami?"

"Could you stay...and talk to me?" The brunette found her throat had closed up at the request.

Interpreting the silence for a no, Ami spoke again. "It's okay, you don't have to." Makoto didn't have to see Ami to sense the small amount of hurt behind those words.

"No!" Realizing her voice came out harsher than she intended she took a breath. "No, I want to talk. You just... surprised me." Mako dropped to the floor, her back braced against the door as she settled herself into a sitting position. Searching for a neutral topic she mentioned the first thing she thought of in order to put Ami at ease.

"The storm seems to be letting up."

As if sensing the intention behind her words Ami responded gratefully. "Oh? There has been a lot of storms recently. They never last very long."

"Yeah." Searching for another topic she continued, "Hey do you remember that one time Minako was so surprised by a thunderstorm she spilled her entire milkshake on Usagi?" One moment Makoto was laughing at the memory of Usagi shrieking and the next her back and head was on the bathroom floor. She looked up and her mouth dropped open. A wet and very naked Ami was holding onto the door handle as she gaped at the woman at her feet.

"A-Ami-" Makoto managed to choke out the woman's name which brought her to her senses.

"Kyaah!" Ami's hands quickly covered herself as much as she could. She spun around, putting her back to the brunette as she tried to regain a modicum of decency.

Makoto scrambled up and pulled the door closed between them but the sight of Ami had already seared itself into her retinas. The smaller woman had never looked so inviting, the sight of her bare silky skin shimmered in the glow of candlelight and set Makoto's heart pounding. Her entire body felt hot as she flushed all over. The need to pace, to do something was strong within her. She controlled herself by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'm going to make some tea."

"Okay. I'll be out soon." Ami's muffled voice resembled something between embarrassment and relief from behind the closed door.

Exiting the gloomy hallway, Makoto glanced out through the balcony doors before she ducked into the kitchen. It was raining lightly now and she was tempted to step outside and cool herself off. Instead, she braced herself against the counter and placed a hand over her palpitating heart. _Breathe_, she instructed herself. Filling the kettle with water she placed it over the burner with deliberately careful movements. All the lights in the apartment flickered once and stayed on as she completed the action.

_Good_, Mako thought, _Now that the power is back on that should set Ami at ease_. She observed the intimate atmosphere brought on by candles left the woman a little on edge earlier. It had taken Makoto years, but she had picked up every little nuance and eccentricity of Ami's. So it wasn't that much of a surprise that she could read the woman like a book sometimes. She recognized what Ami felt without a word being said.

A shrill whistle of the kettle cut through her musing, indicating the water was ready. Dropping teabags in two cups she poured water over them and carried them out to the low table in the living room. She blew out the candles before returning to the kitchen for some macadamia nut cookies she made the other day.

Returning to the living room she heard Ami's footsteps and then the the woman appeared wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms of Makoto's that were two sizes too large. The pajama bottoms dragged a bit and the brunette grinned on the inside at the sight. She sobered up immediately upon seeing the bashful look on Ami's face.

"H-hey," Ami's tone was apologetic, "sorry about opening the door on you so suddenly. How's your head?"

Makoto had forgotten she smacked her head on the tiles, all she remembered was a glistening, golden Ami, body slick and smooth, the curve of her breasts and hips calling out for Makoto's touch. Gulping at the memory, she faked laughter to allay the woman's fears. "I'm fine, I didn't even feel it."

"Thank goodness. I was just so surprised when you mentioned that day! What else do you remember?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" Ami's blue eyes were huge as she stared at Makoto while trying to comprehend. "How?"

The brunette shrugged as she passed a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I had this weird dream right before I woke up. When I saw you looking down at me I just knew everything."

Ami slammed a fist down on the table beside her teacup and Mako jumped at the unexpected reaction. The smaller woman's shoulders slumped as she stared down into her lap. Her hair obscured Makoto's view of her face. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Her shoulders moved up and down in jerky movements that alarmed the taller girl.

Her eyes large at Ami's response, Makoto scurried across the other side of the table. Gently laying a hand on the woman's shoulder she brought Ami's face up in order to look at her. Tears gathered at the corners of Ami's eyes but there was a smile on her lips. "Mako-chan, I was so worried!" The tears glided down Ami's cheeks and Makoto could feel her own eyes watering. She brought both hands up and wiped the smaller woman's face with the softest of touches.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Makoto pleaded. It was now or never, she thought to herself, she had to tell Ami how she felt about her. "I'd do it all again to save you. I love you, Ami. I think I have for a long time now."

Fear crawled onto Ami's face and Makoto's heart sunk. "You can't." The smaller woman whispered as she turned away. "We can't do this!"

"Why, what do you mean by that? I don't understand." Makoto was confused, Ami was not making any kind of sense.

They stared at each other, Mako trying to find the answer in the blue eyes. "Ami, what do you mean?" She begged.

"I love you, Mako-chan." The teary confession did not fill Makoto with happiness that should have occurred with such an admittance. Something was obviously making Ami miserable and she needed to know what it was.

"Then explain why we can't do this." Mako demanded. "Please," she added.

"I can't see you get hurt again. It was because of me all of this happened! I love you and I want to protect you, this is my way of doing so." Ami looked away as she spoke.

"Aren't you just being selfish?" Ami flinched at the cold tone in Makoto's voice, "To put it another way it sounds like you don't want to hurt yourself!"

"That's not true!" There was anger in the rebuttal.

"Then prove it."

When Ami did not offer an answer, Makoto stood up with the intention of walking away. She stopped but did not look back when she felt a small warm hand in her own.

"You're right. And so is Rei-chan." Mako made no indication of having heard her but she continued speaking. "You're right, I'm just running away from the issue. I'm very much a coward."

The hug left her bewildered. The taller woman ran her fingers through the short blue hair while shaking her head. "That's not it, Ami. Love isn't about being brave or cowardly. It's our trust in each other no matter what. It's understanding and sharing to the best of our abilities."

Ami leaned into brunette's body and laid her head against the tall woman's shoulder. What Makoto said struck a chord within her. "I apologize for not being very good at this Mako."

Chuckling, Makoto replied, "If you're willing to put up with me then we have plenty of time."

Smiling, Ami stood on tiptoe and kissed the underside of Mako's jaw. The brunette colored at the contact but suddenly wanted more. Tilting her head down she captured Ami's lips with her own. The feeling of being home filled her with such warmth she never wanted to let go.

* * *

Feedback is always awesome, thank you!


	11. All Together Now

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters. If lesbianism offends you, then boy are you lost!

A/N: I read somewhere that it was easy to write about pain and suffering but difficult to write comedy. And I've found this to be so true, while this isn't exactly comedy I wanted to imbue an air of happiness in this chapter. It was really difficult to get started especially when I felt that I had written myself into a corner I couldn't get out of for the past week. I'm happy to say I found a sudden spurt of inspiration and I wasn't left a muse-less fool after all. ;)

On another note - There will be one last chapter after this one.

And on another random note – I found a new tea, green tea with jasmine. I never knew such a delicious thing existed!

* * *

Chapter 11: All together Now

Ami sighed as hot water cascaded over her, little streams and rivulets forming on their way down her lithe figure. The water felt good as it beat against her skin but she suddenly wanted Makoto with her, the hands of the taller woman following trails of water on every part of her body. She pinked at the thought of a naked Mako-chan in the shower with her. She already knew from experience that being in the taller woman's arms provided comfort, but there was an underlying need for so much more. They had only kissed so far but Ami was caught up in the dilemma of wanting Makoto and moving too fast. She knew Makoto would not do anything if she was not ready for it. She was afraid of her own body and its cravings before she could fully comprehend the feelings that came with it. For being all of twenty-one she wasn't used to such carnal desires and it unnerved her. Academics were her forte, romance and the physical aspects of it were beyond her scope.

_At least I conquered the first hurdle tonight. _Sighing again but with a smile on her face, she recalled the evening.

-x-x-x-

Thursday rolled around again and unlike the previous it had been very uneventful. As uneventful as could be for five young women gathered in one place anyway. Neither of them had felt like studying as they were wont to do after a particular crisis. Even Ami had not felt very inclined to pore over textbooks and instead opted for just enjoying the time being next to Makoto. Mina, Rei and Usagi had exchanged smirks and knowing looks that made Ami blush but did not deter her from the brunette's side.

The others had been overjoyed on finding Mako's memory returned but the celebration did not last long, they had been thrown into their busy schedules back again, especially Ami and Makoto. Their commitments might have taken away time spent together but each night before sleep they laid in bed with their phones reducing the distance between them if only for a little while. The chance to finally see each other after almost a week made them both giddy and the teasing from the other young women did not pause their craving of contact.

Rei's room had turned into an impromtu party spot, the low table in her room laden with snacks and everyone had found a comfy area to sit and relax. Usagi was in her customary position of laying next to Rei's bookshelf, manga in hand. Mina lounged on Rei's bed while Makoto sat on the floor, her back supported by the bed. Ami sat by her side while Rei sat at the table.

The topic morphed constantly until it got around to the incident in the park and the strange, quick youma. They all agreed it was the first time they had found any of the beasts to move that quickly, outdoing one of their fastest senshi.

"Ami told me if it wasn't for you two showing up so quickly who knows what might have happened. We were both lucky you were there. Thanks guys." Makoto remarked, smiling gratefully at Rei and Mina who had changed position from the bed to end up sitting next to the miko.

Mina beamed back, "I'm glad we were there to help."

"I thought we were all going to meet up here though. How come you two were at the park?" Usagi pointed out.

Rei's cheeks reddened when Mina smirked at her, answering while teasing the raven haired woman. "Rei's going to answer that question. Right?" The blushing woman turned an impossible shade of red and Ami was concerned there might not be enough blood in the rest of the miko's body.

"W-Wait a minute!" Rei turned to Mina, her movements and words demonstrating her nervous state. This only made the other three very interested. They rarely saw Rei this flustered, it had to be something good. Even Ami's curiosity was piqued.

Rei turned to the others noting the expectant expression everyone wore and gulped, "W-Well, you see..." The rest of the words seem to be stuck in her throat. Minako crossed her arms and waited. Makoto thought Mina seemed the most impatient and she wondered why.

"Well?" Usagi prompted.

"Uh-" Rei swallowed and tried again.

Minako huffed, out of patience. "Oh for Venus' sake! We were on a date."

Makoto noticed Rei shooting Mina a glare but there was something else in the look, something intimate and she felt like she was suddenly intruding. She turned to look at Ami and a spark of intuition passed between them. _So that's it._ They shared a smile and Mako took Ami's closest hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze.

Usagi gave a laugh, "Was that all? I don't know why you were so nervous, Rei. Were the guys cute at least?"

Makoto nudged Usagi and the blonde looked at her quizzically for a moment. Makoto gave the barest indication of a nod in Ami's direction then another in Mina and Rei's who were too busy silently communicating and therefore missed Usagi's question and Makoto's hints.

Usagi's eyes opened wide, blue sparkling in excitement as the meaning of Mina's words hit home. _"Ohh!"_ She got up quickly and went around the table between Mina and Rei, her arms pulling the two into a hug. "You're together! I'm so happy!"

Mina's smile was radiant and the dying blush on Rei's cheeks renewed itself. Turning to Rei Mina triumphantly exclaimed, "See? I told you they wouldn't care!"

Usagi let go and Rei muttered something only Mina could hear. Makoto and Ami did not get a chance to hear Mina's reply as Usagi enveloped them in a hug like the one she had given to the other women. "And you two! I'm so thrilled you finally worked things out."

The four senshi wore light blushes as Usagi danced around the room while crooning delightedly that her children were finally growing up. At the word children, Rei had thrown a chip at the exuberant blonde princess and from there on it had escalated into an all out food fight. The evening quickly passed in blur of food, friendship and laughter. Lots of laughter.

-x-x-x-

Ami smiled again, shaking her head and sending drops of water flying. It felt like years had passed since she had fun like that. Being with her friends, with Makoto, their feelings out in the open had only made the night more special. But the part of the evening she really treasured was the walk home with the brunette. In an unspoken agreement they ended up walking in the direction of Ami's home. It was warm for a spring night, the skies clear with stars abundant against the black velvet of space.

Makoto had taken Ami's hand in her own while they walked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The smaller woman had blushed at the feeling as Mako entwined them fingers together, their palms intimately touching. While a sensation stirred in her chest a sweeter feeling of contentment filled her. Recounting all of the small kindnesses Makoto allowed her over the years, she wanted to do something special for the woman. Not just to repay Makoto but to show her how much she meant to Ami. She had no idea what to do but she decided to jump in anyway. Mako had taught her sometimes obsessing over the smaller details made her lose sight of the bigger picture. She was slowly realizing how much the brunette had done for her just by being in her life. _Just jump in._

She stopped, and drew in a breath as Makoto paused on the sidewalk facing her. She had not asked Ami what was wrong, instead she waited patiently with a slight smile on her face.

"Mako-chan, are you doing anything tomorrow evening?" While she didn't stutter her voice came out shaky.

Makoto smiled as if she had been anticipating this question and already had an answer. "No, I have the day off."

A happy grin bloomed on Ami's lips and she realized it might have echoed in her eyes because Makoto gave her a radiant smile in return. _So beautiful, I can't believe she loves me._

Makoto pulled Ami into a hug, "I do. I really do love you, Ami," and the smaller woman's eyes widened as she realized she had spoken the thought out loud.

Ami clung to Mako, an overwhelming feeling in her chest, it was practically painful. "I love you, Mako." They might had stayed like that for hours if it wasn't for a car, the beams of its headlights flashing over them as it passed.

"Damn these cars," Mako said with a teasing smile on her lips as they broke apart. Ami blushed but did not comment. "Anyway, you were asking me something before we got sidetracked?"

"Will you go out with me?" Ami looked down at their feet, dug inside herself for some courage and looked up into the taller woman's face again, "I-I mean on a date tomorrow."

"You beat me to the punch." Green eyes twinkled happily.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

They resumed walking, hands clasped again. They did not speak the rest of the way, instead an easy silence sprung up between them. They had not felt the need to say anything else. Being together in the dark with the stars for company, their hands and fingers entwined had been more than enough.

Ami stepped out of the shower. She had no idea where the courage to ask Mako out had come from but she was proud of herself. _Better hope you have plenty more in reserve for_ _tomorrow,_ the though crossed her mind and she winced before letting a smile overtake her. Her mother passed as Ami stepped out the bathroom. Noticing the glowing smile on her daughter's face, her lips settled into an unconscious echo of the smile Ami wore.

"You look very pleased tonight." Mizuno-sensei remarked.

Ami placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Yes!" she answered mysteriously, followed by "Goodnight Mom!" As she hurried to her room, a bounce in her step.

An eyebrow rose as Mizuno-sensei stared after her daughter. Her lips twitched in amusement as she remembered acting in a similar manner.

_It's about time,_ _g__ood for her._

_

* * *

_Reviews are most welcome, in fact I encourage you to mention anything you felt that I might have neglected to address in this chapter so that I may include it in the last chapter. Thank you! _  
_


	12. With Moonlight and Cellos

Disclaimers: I've borrowed Takeuchi-sensei's characters, so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway. And if lesbian relationships offend you, kindly feel free to leave.

A/N: This is the last chapter of Flooding the Blanks. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I'm considering writing an M-rated oneshot as a kind of continuation since I'd like to keep this a T rating.

p.s. - Super fluffy content ahead!

p.p.s. - I'd like to have a beta reader for my future stories. If anyone is interested please send me a message. Thanks. :)

* * *

Chapter 12: With Moonlight and Cellos

She was completely unaware of humming until she stepped into her bedroom. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, the beatific smile nestled upon Makoto's lips turned into a wry grin. Dropping the towel currently wrapped around her body, she inspected herself in the looking glass. Excited viridian eyes stared back at her, framed by wavy mahogany locks. Her skin, flawless with a hint of bronze pulled taut over toned muscles. She wondered if Ami was as tempted to skim her fingers over her own body the way she wanted on the smaller woman. Ami's creamy skin was a temptation she longed to give into soon. Remembering the sensation of soft lips under hers, warm silky skin under her fingertips...Makoto shook her head to clear the thoughts away. She wasn't sure how far the other woman was willing to go but she could wait as long as she had to.

Throughout the day Makoto tried to figure out what she would wear on the date with Ami. Her style over the years had evolved slowly into a somewhat more androgynous look without actually being masculine. She picked out out slim black trousers that hugged her hips comfortably, a favorite green silk button down shirt that she did not have the opportunity to wear often and a black short waist blazer that fell an inch or so below her navel. She laid the clothing out on her bed eying the combination. It seemed to work but she'd have to try it just to make sure. _But first_, her hand dipped into her underwear drawer in search and it didn't take long for her fingers to locate what she was looking for before her eyes did. The matching bra was found quickly enough, causing a faint hue of red to dust her cheeks.

Battle armor, Mina had called it as she convinced Makoto to buy the matching lacy underthings on a recent shopping trip. The blonde had a glint in her eye Makoto had been unaware of, instead her focus had been on the sexy underwear displayed. Sputtering a denial that she didn't need something like this, Mina had argued, cajoled and finally Makoto had relented. Now as she slipped her legs into the lower half of the set, she silently thanked Mina and her persuasive ways. Apparently the woman had known more than she was letting on. _Senshi of Love indeed_, Makoto grinned to herself. Glancing at the clock she swore to herself and slipped into the garments laid out on her bed quickly. An appraisal indicated the outfit seemed a bit austere and she selected a belt that hung diagonally over her hips. _Boots and a_ _necklace might help_, she thought as she lightly tapped an index finger on her pursed lips. A thin green ribbon replaced the usual bobble hair ties.

All done with finishing touches she gave herself one last look. Satisfied with her appearance she made her way to the living room. The doorbell rang and she looked at her watch. _Right on time, just like she said. _As the door swung open she first noticed the bouquet in Ami's hands and she flushed brightly as the smaller woman presented them to her. _Pale pink camellias, in flower language it means longing for you. _Makoto gulped as she wondered if Ami knew the meaning as well.

"Hi, Mako-chan." The tone was soft and breathy as she took in the tall woman's appearance. She rarely saw Makoto like this and her heart fluttered in her chest knowing the woman had dressed this way for their date. Mako looked stunning, the fabric of her clothing clung to her form, accentuating her curves in a subtle manner while making her look taller than ever. Ami's eyes were immediately drawn to the necklace around Makoto's neck, the jewelry was cleverly designed to draw attention to the cleavage of the woman's breasts with the way it fell. Her mouth felt dry.

As Makoto took the flowers she was able to get a clear look at Ami and her eyes widened in appreciation. The smaller woman wore an azure blue dress that fluttered just over her knees but draped itself over her hips while the tight sash around her midsection boasted the smallness of her waist. In lieu of sleeves thin straps extended over her shoulders to pleated fabric that cupped and held Ami's breasts in place. Makoto felt envious. A wrap of the same color draped over Ami's shoulders to ward off the spring chill.

"Hey Ami." Mako aimed for nonchalance, completely unaware her words were barely choked out. Her eyes were too busy taking in Ami. Ami, with a good amount of skin exposed. The woman fidgeted causing Makoto to realize she had simply been staring while she waited at the door. _Idiot._

"I'm sorry! Please, come in." She held the door and Ami blinked before she stepped into the apartment.

"I hate to rush you Mako-chan, but I told the taxi to wait downstairs."

"No problem! I just want to put these in some water quickly before we go." Makoto was already moving away as she spoke, quickly finding an empty vase to place the flowers. Ami waited at the door knowing the tall woman would be back soon and she was not wrong in assuming so.

"Mission accomplished!" Mako exclaimed cheerfully as she slipped into her boots. "Oh!" As if an oversight was missed she stood and faced the other woman. Drawing close, she pulled a surprised Ami into her arms with one hand. A finger under the smaller woman's chin tipped her face upwards and Makoto bent down, bringing their lips together gently. The scent and taste of Ami's lips intoxicated her. The woman's mouth moved under her own, responsive and warm with a hint of mint. The brunette reluctantly broke the kiss and looked down into the deep blue eyes that could not comprehend a thing at that moment.

"Thank you for the flowers." Makoto whispered, fracturing the spell over Ami. A blush rapidly formed on the woman's face and Mako thought the reaction cute and so very like Ami.

Stepping back and holding the door open she gestured out. "Shall we?"

Ami nodded wordlessly, finally able to breathe as Makoto separated from her. Her knees felt like giving out after the unexpected kiss and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. If that was all it took to make her feel this way then she didn't think she might be able to survive more. Eyes falling on Mako's lips she exhaled a silent gasp of air. Adjusting her wrap she stepped out the door, acutely aware of Mako's presence behind her. Somehow she made it to the taxi, weak knees and all.

-x-x-x-

Makoto grinned excitedly, grabbing Ami's hands in her own after she read the name of the establishment in front of them. "Ami! No way!"

The brunette's excitement was infectious and Ami's eyes twinkled. "Yes way!" She teased and Makoto's jaw dropped before she let out a peal of sweet laughter that charmed Ami. It was apparent the taller woman had not expected such a reply and it delighted her.

Taking Ami's hand in her own, they made their way to the door which Makoto opened chivalrously, her head tilted indicating Ami should go first.

"Have you been taking lessons from Haruka-san?" Ami flashed a smile at her companion. She knew Makoto was always this considerate towards her but the successful tease from a moment ago suddenly made her want more reactions the tall woman had provided.

A green eye winked at her followed by a smirk. "It's a secret." Makoto leaned over her to whisper and Ami was enveloped in a scent that was all Mako, something unidentifiable with the barest hint of spices. She found herself breathless again, want flooding into her. It must have shown in her eyes because Makoto suddenly shared the hungry look, her smirk vanishing as she moved even closer to Ami, her right hand lightly resting on the back of the woman's left elbow.

A polite cough followed a 'good evening' interrupted the moment and Ami had to try twice before her voice emerged.

"Good evening, I have a reservation for Mizuno."

"Yes, of course," the maitre d replied courteously, "this way please." They were led to a table in a rather remote corner of the restaurant. They took their seats, the low lighting around them provided by candles. The only other light came from the large window nearby, beams of moonlight slipping through, turning everything it landed on into silver.

-x-x-x-

They strolled arm-in-arm along the promenade near the restaurant, moonlight and the glittering ocean providing a perfect backdrop. Walking slowly, their footsteps were in sync despite the height differences. For Ami, the evening could not be more perfect but she knew it was far from over. She had told herself for Makoto she was going to pull out all the stops and she meant it. No more scaredy-cat Ami, not if she wanted to show Makoto how special she was. The woman beside her sighed audibly and Ami looked up, afraid that something might be wrong. Instead a dreamy smile lingered on Makoto's lips and in her green eyes, setting Ami at ease.

Makoto patted her stomach with the arm that was free, "I can't believe I ate so much!" Ami giggled beside her.

"I'd say it was the chocolate mousse that did you in, Mako-chan," Ami replied her lips playfully twitching in mirth.

Seeing the smaller woman's amusement, Mako chuckled. "You're right. I've been wanting to go there for ages." Her expression softened as the turned to face Ami. "Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure." Smiling at Makoto sweetly, Ami added casually, too casually, "It was great fun watching you eat."

Makoto's face flooded with ruddy color at the comment. "When did Ami turn into such a flirt?" She asked once the heat in her cheeks abated, causing Ami to blush prettily in turn without answering. They continued in silence completely aware of each other, especially their linked arms. Makoto stopped suddenly and her head slanted, concentration on her face. Ami waited for her to speak.

"Do you hear it?" Makoto asked, and Ami was about to answer no when she heard it too.

"Music?"

They stood still, listening. Faint at first Ami could make out the deep bass of a cello. It became louder and she could hear another layer sinuously wrapping itself around the first notes of the cello. It was a piece Ami did not recognize but she found herself drawn to it. Closing her eyes she listened to the composition as it increased in richness. Her eyes drifted open when she felt a light touch on her cheek, she glanced up at Makoto who wore a smile.

"Dance with me?"

"Yes." She answered simply as Makoto place a hand on the small of her back while holding out another for her to take. She did not hesitate to place her hand the tall woman's. They moved together slowly, bodies perfectly synchronized. The heat from Makoto's hands drove a pleasant low heat in her deep in her belly. She looked up into Mako's green eyes and knew the woman felt something as well. Her breath hitched when Makoto pulled her close enough to make their thighs brush against each other.

The brunette did not know how long they danced. The only thing she knew was Ami in her arms, her small frame delicate as they moved together in the night air. There was an expression in Ami's eyes and on her face and it finally struck her. Love. Love was displayed openly in her blue eyes along with want and need. She had never seen such an expression on the woman before and she blinked as her eyes watered. Concern blossomed on Ami's face as she noticed.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" She stopped moving and the brunette stopped with her.

She smiled happily and tears at the corners of her eyes spilled. Ami placed her hands on her shoulders, tugging until Makoto's eyes were level with hers. Blue eyes delved, searching for any sign of pain or distress in the green of Makoto's but she found none. Instead it was a gentleness that peered out at her, calming her. In a move that surprised both of them she stuck her tongue out and licked the salty trail before moving onto the other.

"I love you, Makoto."

Following the confession, Makoto pressed her lips to Ami's, tasting her own tears. She smiled against Ami's lips.

"I love you too, Ami."

"Mako-chan...Let's go back to your place." Makoto drew back in surprise, staring into Ami eyes. She was about to ask the woman whether she was sure but did not. Certainty and need showed through plainly in Ami's azure eyes and Makoto nodded once in response.

"Okay."

Ami took Mako's hands in hers and squeezed it lightly. They walked away, steps confident as the moon illuminated their path, the breeze off the ocean ruffled their hair and brushed against their backs.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you found this story worthwhile, dear readers. I really appreciated all of your wonderful reviews along with your favoriting and alerts. Thank you!

If you're remotely interested in the music that Ami and Makoto were dancing to you should check out an artist called Zoe Keating, there are videos of her on youtube. The woman does wonders with a cello. Of course, I didn't include a specific track of hers, I just wanted to illustrate what I meant with the layering of cellos.


	13. Extra

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, Naoko Takeuchi does.

A/N: So...I mentioned there was a possibility of me writing an M-rated oneshot. This was supposed to be it but somehow I can't seem to get any further with these two for this particular chapter so...I hope it doesn't disappoint too much.

* * *

Makoto handed the driver some bills and stepped out of the taxi in a hurry. Wordlessly, she took Ami's hand in her own and drew her towards the building. Makoto heard the driver exclaim, before calling out to her.

"Miss! Your change!"

"Keep it." Makoto's husky voice rang out in the night, sending a delicious frisson of excitement up Ami's spine. Her hand in the brunette's felt so very warm in the cool spring air. The tall woman led the way, footsteps sure and quick; Ami followed without complaint. After all, she was the one who started the trouble.

-x-x-x-

The ride back to the apartment was taking entirely too long, Makoto thought. Ami was beside her, tense, an expectant air about the blue haired woman. They sat in the backseat of a taxi, they did not touch at any point but they were close enough to feel heat emanating between their bodies. Makoto shifted, laying her hand closest to Ami flat on the seat in the space between them. She was thrilled when she felt Ami's palm slid atop hers. The thrill turned into a ribbon of heat that zipped straight into the pit of her stomach before spreading lower as Ami lightly traced erratic patterns over her skin. A puff of air slipped past her lips as the sensation elicited a shiver from Mako. Glancing at Ami, she found the woman looking straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to the fact her fingers slowly tortured Makoto. _That-that minx!_

Ami felt a surge of triumph when she detected an almost soundless gasp from the tall woman beside her but gave no indication of letting on. _ I really have to thank Minako when everything is over. Her advice has been invaluable so far. _ Her fingers continued to play over Mako's soft skin until the brunette grasped her hand in her own, stilling her fingers. She scooted closer to Ami until there was no room left between their shoulders and thighs. Surprised at the movement Ami stirred in her seat without moving away from the other woman. The shifting created a delightful friction which left them both breathing with some difficulty. Every breath she took in was redolent of Mako, the almost spicy scent a most heady mixture. It left her reeling. _This is Makoto, she's never one to hold back. I'll have to go on the offensive._

Keeping up with the oblivious act, Ami shifted the leg that was currently mashed against Makoto. From her periphery she could tell the tall woman had an inquiring expression as she wondered what the heck Ami was doing. She noticed the exact moment Mako had the thought; the brunette's right eyebrow quirked up in the quizzical manner Ami usually saw on her face when confronted by a situation she could not comprehend. Ami was delighted at the expression, she always found it cute. She moved slowly, until her leg was slung over and in between Makoto's legs intimately. Their inner calves rubbed together every time the vehicle drove over any small bumps on the road.

Makoto found herself gulping like a fish out of water at the brazen move. This couldn't be Ami. This woman was aggressive and sensual, not shy and cute. At that moment the short haired woman looked at her and gave a slow smile with a hint of a smirk. _There was_ _definitely a suggestion there_, Makoto thought. She wanted to kiss those lips, until that smile was replaced by bruised pink lips that called out her name while Ami's body bucked wildly under her. The vision combined with the car going over another bump made her lose her mind. The stroking of Ami's leg against her own shattered whatever little remained of Makoto's resolve. A low growl escaped her lips as she stared at the woman.

"What was that, Mako-chan?" The words were a low and throaty purr.

It took every ounce of willpower Makoto had to prevent herself from pushing Ami back into her seat and having her way with her. She felt the curious eyes of the driver in the rearview mirror and tried to calm rampaging hormones.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Nothing."

-x-x-x-

The Ami from two weeks ago might have felt anxious at Makoto's gruffness now. But then again, the Ami from two weeks ago would not have teased the tall woman in the car the way she did tonight. It was exhilarating knowing Mako's behavior resulted from Ami's actions. _How will she react when I really- _Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of lips latched onto hers and her eyes automatically drifted closed. All thoughts were replaced by the feeling of Makoto's strong body pressed against hers. One hot hand was placed on the small of Ami's back while another gripped her left shoulder lightly. Mako moaned deep in her throat and the vibration caused Ami to moan in response. A feverish feeling took over her body as Makoto's tongue flirted against her lips. It was driving her crazy. A persistent ache thrummed between her legs.

Makoto pulled away, her chest rose and fell with the effort of breathing. The smaller woman rested her head against the brunette's chest with the intention of catching her own breath as well. She could hear the pounding of Makoto's heart, it echoed her own. She made a conscious effort to regain her senses; if she was not careful Makoto would take charge and seduce her first. _That just won't do_. Looking around she noticed they were still standing in the entryway of the woman's apartment.

"Mako-chan..." Desire laced Ami's voice as she called out the woman's name.

Makoto shivered at the tone. But before they did anything else she had to make sure that this was what Ami wanted.

"Is-" The word came out a croak and Makoto tried again, "Are you sure, Ami?"

"Yes." The word was uttered with such surety it brooked no room for argument. Nor did Mako want to argue.

She placed a foot in front of the other, toe stepping on heel in order to slip out of her boots. Ami carefully stepped out of her heels. Taking the smaller woman's hand in her own they entered the living room. The brunette became immobile when she felt Ami's lips on her throat. Her pulse fluttered wildly at the feeling. She uttered a moan when her collarbone was nipped softly then licked.

"Ami..."

"I've been thinking about doing that all night." Ami looked up at her with a blush on her cheeks. Her words soft but clear.

She pulled Ami to her until there was no space left between their bodies. Bending her head she took Ami's face in her hands and kissed her thoroughly. Ami's mouth opened under hers willingly, her arms securing themselves around the tall woman's waist. A moan escaped and Makoto realized it came from her. The scent and taste of Ami made her blood rush and a feeling of urgency rose within her. In the midst of kissing her hands drifted to the smaller woman's shoulders. Her hands crept under Ami's wrap eager for the feel of soft skin under her fingers. Sensing Makoto's intent, the smaller woman broke the kiss and took a step back out of the brunette's reach.

Makoto was confused at the sudden loss of Ami. Worry about moving too fast began to etch into her features until Ami took her hand in her own and smiled at her reassuringly. The brunette noted how remarkable it was that Ami could set her at ease with a smile or a simple touch. Ami led the way this time and Makoto followed. The few steps from her living room to the bedroom gave the brunette enough time to try and control her libido. She didn't want to scare Ami by rushing, it was their first time after all.

Stopping at the foot of Makoto's bed, Ami turned to the tall woman. Ami shrugged and the wrap she wore over her shoulders slithered off in a cascade of blue to pile around her feet. Hungry green eyes devoured the exposed skin of Ami's shoulders and the graceful column of her neck.

Instinctively Makoto took a step forward, and Ami gulped, a soft word rushing past her lips.

"Wait," she repeated once again. Makoto paused so that the small woman could speak.

"Please...let me," Ami pleaded, blue eyes shyly imploring. Love shone through and the brunette understood the woman's request, there was no way she would turn it down.

Gently cupping the shorter woman's jaw, Makoto smiled and answered, "Yes." She perched on the edge of the bed and waited for Ami to come to her. She did not have to wait long. Gone was the blatant woman that slipped a leg in between hers in the taxi. Instead it was her shy but determined Ami that stood in front of her and Makoto would not have it any other way. _For now, anyway. _

All other thoughts disappeared when Ami slid her hands underneath the dark jacket Makoto wore, pushing the fabric off her shoulders. The tall woman extricated her arms from the sleeves, wanting to help. They both sighed in pleasure as Ami glided her hands over Makoto's silk covered arms before moving back up to her shoulders, lightly brushing the sides of the brunette's breasts as they traveled down to her waist.

Accustomed to tilting her head up to Makoto's, the short woman found it a pleasant change leaning in to brush her lips against the tall woman's. She did it several times, keeping the contact light. Makoto's body felt tense under her hands but she continued the assault of feathery kisses upon the seeking lips. Completely aware the taller woman wanted to deepen the kiss, Ami did not give in.

"...Tease." Mako muttered in between kisses.

Ami merely smiled in agreement.

Pale fingers danced up Makoto's torso without touching her breasts. They settled on the first button. Makoto's hands floated up from the bed where they previously lay to cover Ami's. Small shivers started at the base of her spine and spread outward all over her as her shirt slipped apart by small degrees. Cool air caressed her overheated skin but it was Ami's hot blue gaze on her exposed skin that gave reason for the tremors. She unceremoniously tugged the rest of her shirt out of the trousers in order to aid the small woman.

The brunette's hands resumed their position on the bed, and Makoto almost gave the impression of being relaxed. Almost. Her chest rose and fell, drawing Ami's attention to the lace covered mounds begging to be touched. Partially covered by the open shirt and her bra, Makoto's nipples peaked, waiting for the other woman's care. Blue eyes shadowy with desire drifted lower and landed on the brunette's stomach, the skin taut over tensed muscles. She licked her lips unconsciously at the delectable feast before her. Their eyes met again, Makoto's green, dark, and full of longing.

"Ami...touch me." The words were said in a low, guttural tone, "Please."

It was the voice that sent Ami to the edge but it was the added 'please' that pushed her over and into the abyss, unleashing whatever control she had until that moment.

The plea worked to Makoto's advantage when the shorter woman pushed her back onto the bed and fumbled with the brunette's belt and buttons. Impatience snatched her and she moved Ami's hand away and quickly undid the belt and her trouser buttons that lay below it. She lifted her hips and pushed the garment halfway down her thighs, Ami's hands met hers and took over by peeling the pants away from Makoto's legs. Clothed in only a bra and panty Makoto felt her skin tingle all over as the woman gazed heatedly upon her reclining form.

"I love you, Makoto." The serious words mirrored Ami's scrutiny. "I think I've loved you forever without realizing it. You've always protected me, and I've never felt so safe as when I am with you." She took a deep breath and continued, "Words fail me when it comes to describing how much you mean to me. So tonight, I want to show you."

Makoto felt her eyes water at the small woman's words but did not have a moment to reply as Ami climbed onto the bed, capturing her lips for a gentle kiss that proved too short for her taste. Her arms wound around the smaller woman above her, fusing their forms together. But as their bodies connected Makoto uttered a moan of disappointment.

Drawing her head back, Ami asked, "What is it?"

"Your dress is in the way, I want to feel your skin," Makoto said, an urgent tone layered under her husky voice.

"Unzip me..."

Makoto did just that before their mouths came together for another kiss. And another. "I love you, Ami." Kisses punctuated each individual word from the brunette. Ami pulled away long enough to step out of her dress leaving her clad in only panties. Clambering up onto the bed again, Ami settled her body onto Makoto's. There was no further need for words as the night moved on to make way for day.

-x-x-x-

"Whoa! Who knew Ami had it in her?" Mina wore a goofy grin underneath the binoculars she held to her eyes.

"Mina!" Rei scowled, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

The two women were currently on the roof of the short building across the street from Makoto's apartment. Rei protested vehemently against a 'stakeout' as Mina called it but in the end her girlfriend won.

"Oh, come on, you're my girlfriend and senshi backup. You're supposed to help me out whenever the need arises." The blonde removed the binoculars and turned to Rei with a pitiful pout of her lips.

"We shouldn't be spying on our friends. This isn't right." The raven haired woman pointed out while trying to keep her temper in check.

"Don't be so stuck to the ground, Rei."

"It's 'stick in the mud', you-you blonde!" The shrine maiden yelled, at a loss for a proper insult for her girlfriend.

Mina ignored the outburst and brought the binoculars back up to her face. She gasped as the picture came into view again. "Oh, this is too good! I knew I should have brought popcorn!"

Rei felt the beginnings of curiosity stir and tamped it down. Hard. She yanked the equipment from Mina's eyes. "You've seen enough, obviously their date went well."

Mina smirked, "Don't you want to see how well?"

Unknown to Rei, Ami had taken Makoto's hand in her own, leading the way to the bedroom and effectively ending the 'show.' However, Mina was thoroughly enjoying the reactions Rei displayed so far.

"No!" Face red, Rei was embarrassed but adamant, "And if you keep insisting, no sex for two weeks!"

Mina was utterly horrified at the prospect. "Two weeks!" She wouldn't survive if Rei held out for two weeks. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Stakeout? What stakeout?" Her words tumbled out one after another as she took the binoculars from the miko and tossed it off the roof.

Rei's lips twitched as she held in her laughter. Only the threat of no sex would discourage Mina from her incorrigible behavior. Not that she meant it of course. There was no way she'd be able to hold back for two weeks either. _But it was a handy trick to have on hand to_ _keep Mina in line_, she thought to herself as they transformed and hopped away to the shrine.

As they jumped from roof to roof, Mina paused beside her. "Oh Rei, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have some new 'battle armor,' It's red and lacy with little bows here and there."

There was a rush of longing and fire in the miko's eyes. "Race you to the shrine!"

Mina smirked as she admired the long legs of Rei, in her sailor fuku. The woman was already a good ten feet in front of her and quickly increasing the distance. Wicked giggles escaped the Senshi of Love's lips as she followed her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: So, thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and adding this story to your favorites. I hope you enjoyed the ride and don't curse me too much for not giving much m-ratedness.

p.s. I already had that last bit written between Rei and Mina even before I knew what was going to happen with Makoto and Ami.


End file.
